memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Holographic duplicate
A holographic duplicate was a holographic recreation of a person, or even another hologram, that was a non-sentient doppelgänger of their respective counterpart. These holograms were created for a wide variety of uses, including recreations for espionage, historic purposes, training programs, trials, and simulations. NX-01 program A holoprogram of the historic final flight of the starship ''Enterprise'' NX-01 in 2161. ( ) File:Jonathan Archer, 2161.jpg|Jonathan Archer File:T'Pol, 2161.jpg|T'Pol Image:Charles Tucker III sacrifices himself.jpg|Charles Tucker III Image:Malcolm Reed, 2161.jpg‎|Malcolm Reed File:Travis Mayweather, 2161.jpg‎|Travis Mayweather File:Hoshi Sato, 2161.jpg|Hoshi Sato Image:Phlox2161.jpg|Phlox Tanuga IV investagations Image:Riker_hologram2366.jpg|William T. Riker File:KriegerWaveConverter.jpg|Geordi La Forge File:Nel Apgar.jpg|Nel Apgar File:Manua Apgar.jpg|Manua Apgar File:Tayna.jpg|Tayna Barclay Program 15 A holoprogram created by Lt. Reginald Barclay of the officers and crew in 2366. ( ) File:Picardhologram.jpg‎|Jean-Luc Picard Image:Rikerhologram.jpg|Riker Image:Datahologram.jpg|Data Image:Crusher_hologram2366.jpg|Beverly Crusher File:Geordi hologram2366.jpg|La Forge Image:Worf hologram.jpg|Worf File:Deanna Troi - Goddess of Empathy.jpg|[[Deanna Troi|''"Goddess of Empathy"]] Image:Wesley_hologram2366.jpg|Wesley Crusher File:Guinan (2366).jpg|Guinan Alpha Onias III A holoprogram of 2383 created by Barash in 2367. ( ) File:Picard_(Admiral).jpg‎|Picard File:Data, Future Imperfect.jpg|Data File:Beverly Crusher, Future Imperfect.jpg|Crusher File:Geordi, Future Imperfect.jpg|La Forge File:Worf, Future Imperfect.jpg|Worf File:Troi,_Future_Imperfect.jpg|Troi File:Tomalak, Future imperfect.jpg|Tomalak Romulan training program This recreation of Miles O'Brien was used by the Romulans to see if a brainwashed Geordi would kill on command in 2367. ( ) File:O'Brien hologram.jpg|O'Brien Romulan invasion program A holographic Spock, and a holographic Riker used in a diversion, from the attempted Romulan invasion of Vulcan in 2368. ( ) Image:Spock_hologram2368.jpg|Spock Image:Riker hologram, 2368.jpg|Riker Deadwood program A computer malfunction aboard the USS ''Enterprise-D while the holodeck was running resulted in all the characters taking on the appearance of Lieutenant Commander Data in 2369. ( ) Image:Data as Eli Hollander.jpg|Eli Hollander Image:Frank Hollander.jpg|Frank Hollander Image:Data as Annie Meyers.jpg|Annie Meyers Image:Data as Bandito.jpg|Bandito Image:Data as Henchman.jpg|Cowboy Moriarty's program Holograms of USS Enterpise-D crewmembers created by James Moriarty and modified by Barclay in 2369. ( ) Image:Riker_hologram2369.jpg|Will Riker Image:Crusher_hologram2369.jpg|Beverly Crusher Image:Geordi_hologram2369.jpg|Geordi La Forge File:Worf hologram2369.jpg|Worf File:Deanna Troi hologram, 2369.jpg|Deanna Troi Bridge Officer's Test Holograms from the Bridge Officer's Test aboard the USS Enterprise-D in 2370. ( ) Image:Geordi_hologram2370.jpg|Geordi La Forge File:Worf hologram2370.jpg|Worf Dr. Lewis Zimmerman Dr. Lewis Zimmerman chose to base the first version of the Emergency Medical Holographic program, and the EMH's Diagnostic Program, on himself. As a consequence of this, holograms based on Voyager's EMH subsequently are also based on him. Image:EMHMarkI.jpg|Emergency Medical Hologram-Mark I 2370 ( , , ) Image:EMHDiagnosticProgram.jpg|Jupiter Station Diagnostic Program Alpha-11 2370 ( ) Image:Emhreplacement.jpg|Emergency Medical Hologram Replacement Program 2374 ( ) Image:EMH_backupmodule.jpg|Emergency Medical Hologram backup module 2374 ( ) Image:Dio_che_nell_alma_infondere.jpg‎|Miniature copy of the Doctor 2376 ( ) File:Qomar singing holographic matrix.jpg|Qomar singing holograpic matrix 2376 ( ) File:ECH.jpg|Emergency Command Hologram 2377 ( ) The Kira hologram A hologram created for Tiron in 2371. ( ) File:Kira surprise meridian.jpg|Quark/Kira The Doctor's program Holographic recreations of crewmembers from and the Jupiter Station Holoprogramming Center in 2371. ( ) Image:Janeway_hologram2371.jpg|Kathryn Janeway Image:Chakotay_hologram2371.jpg|Chakotay Image:Tuvok_hologram2371.jpg|Tuvok Image:B'Elanna_hologram2371.jpg|B'Elanna Torres Image:Paris_hologram2371.jpg|Tom Paris Image:Kim_hologram2371.jpg|Harry Kim File:Neelix and his dented frying pan.jpg|Neelix Image:Kes_hologram2371.jpg|Kes (Human) File:Barclay 3.jpg|Barclay Julian Bashir, Secret Agent program A transporter accident aboard Deep Space 9 resulted in transporter patterns that would normally be stored in the pattern buffer to overwrite some of the characters in this program, in 2372. ( ) Image:Hippocrates_Noah_with_guns.jpg‎|Benjamin Sisko as Hippocrates Noah Image:Duchamps.jpg|Worf as Duchamps Image:Honey Bare.jpg|Jadzia Dax as Honey Bare Image:Obrien_as_Falcon.jpg|Miles O'Brien as Falcon Image:Anastasia Komananov.jpg|Kira Nerys as Anastasia Komananov Quarks Quark tried to replace his wait staff with holograms of himself during a strike in 2372. Unfortunately, energy systems, including tricorders, disrupted the imaging systems, something which Quark was not informed about. Later that year, a hologram of Quark was used by Elim Garak to demonstrate fatal choices for Quark when he was considering killing himself. ( ) File:Quark hologram.jpg|Quark (waiter) File:Quark hologram with face in food.jpg|Quark (dead) Vulcan Rage The program Vulcan Rage was created by Tuvok in 2372 to provide an outlet for violent feelings he absorbed during a mind meld with Lon Suder. It involved strangling Neelix to death in Voyager's mess hall. Image:Neelix_hologram2372.jpg|Neelix The Kohl program This holographic copy of Janeway was used to fool the clown in the Kohl artificial hibernation program in 2372. ( ) File:Janeway hologram, 2372.jpg|Janeway Long-term Medical Hologram In 2373, Dr. Lewis Zimmerman began work on a Long-term Medical Holographic program, based on Dr. Julian Bashir, to augment the Emergency Medical Holographic program. The project was scrapped when Bashir's genetically engineered status was uncovered. ( ) File:Longtermmedicalhologram.jpg|Long-term Medical Hologram Insurrection Alpha The program Insurrection Alpha recreated the entire crew of USS Voyager circa 2371, in 2373. ( ) Image:Janeway_hologram2373.jpg|Janeway Image:Chakotay_hologram2373.jpg|Chakotay Image:Tuvok_hologram2373.jpg|Tuvok File:B'Elanna hologram2373.jpg|Torres Image:Paris_hologram2373.jpg|Paris Image:Kim_hologram2373.jpg|Kim Image:Doctor_by_seska.jpg|The Doctor Image:Neelix_hologram2373.jpg|Neelix Image:Kes.jpg|Kes File:Seska-Bajoran.jpg|Seska Genetically Engineered Think Tank A recording was made of negotiations between the Federation and the Dominion in 2374 for analysis by Jack, Patrick, Lauren, and Sarina Douglas. ( ) Image:Damar_hologram2.jpg|Damar File:Weyoun_hologram3.jpg|Weyoun Protomatter nebula shuttle accident program A simulation of a shuttle accident inside a protomatter nebula was created by the crew of the to investigate the accident. In it, Neelix was struck by an energy discharge and died. ( ) File:Dead_neelix.jpg|Neelix Section 31 program A program created by Luther Sloan, from Section 31, as part of his investigation into Julian Bashir in 2374. ( ) Image:Sisko_hologram2374.jpg‎|Sisko File:Worf hologram2374.jpg|Worf Image:Jadzia hologram2374.jpg|Jadzia Dax Image:O'Brien_hologram2374.jpg|Miles O'Brien Image:Kira_hologram2374.jpg|Kira Nerys Image:Odo_hologram2374.jpg|Odo File:Quark hologram2374.jpg|Quark File:Weyoun_hologram2.jpg|Weyoun The Dominion's invasion of Romulus A forgery created by Grathon Tolar to convince Romulan Senator Vreenak to join the Federation and Klingon Empire in the war with the Dominion in 2374. ( ) Image:Damar_hologram.jpg|Damar File:Weyoun hologram.jpg|Weyoun Barclay's Voyager recreation Lt. Barclay's recreation of USS Voyager at the Communications Research Center on Earth for the Pathfinder Project in 2376. ( ) Image:Janeway_hologram2376.jpg|Janeway Image:Chakotay_hologram2376.jpg|Chakotay Image:Tuvok_hologram2376.jpg|Tuvok Image:B'Elanna_hologram2376.jpg|Torres Image:Paris_hologram2376.jpg|Paris Image:Kim_hologram2376.jpg|Kim Image:Doctor by Barclay2376.jpg|The Doctor Photons Be Free The Doctor's holonovel Photons Be Free in 2377 was based on the crew of USS Voyager, albeit the names were change to protect the innocent. ( ) Image:Doctor_photons_be_free_narrator.jpg|Narrator Image:Jenkins-Janeway.jpg|Captain Jenkins Image:Chakotay, Author, author.jpg|Katanay Image:Tulak.jpg|Tulak Image:Torrie.jpg|Torrey Image:Marseille.jpg|Marseilles Image:Kimball -hologram).jpg|Kymble File:Three of eight.jpg|Three of Eight Image:Paris_narrator2377.jpg|Narrator (second draft) File:Doctor by Paris2377.jpg|The Doctor (second draft) File:Two of Three.jpg|Two of Three (second draft) The Doctor The Doctor impersonated members of Voyager's crew in 2378 durring a crisis. ( ) File:Kathryn Janeway, 2377.jpg|The Doctor disguised as Janeway Image:The Doctor, as Chakotay.jpg|The Doctor disguised as Chakotay Image:B'Elanna, as The Doctor.jpg|The Doctor disguised as Torres Image:Lola Chrystal.jpg|Lola Chrystal File:Barclay and holographic barclay inside man.jpg|Reginald Barclay and his hologram ( ) The Voyager Encounter Holograms from the program The Voyager Encounter in the Kyrian Museum of Heritage in the 31st century, detailing their encounter with the Warship Voyager in 2374. ( ) Image:Evil Janeway - Living Witness.jpg|Janeway Image:Evil Chakotay Living Witness.jpg|Chakotay Image:Evil_tuvok.jpg|Tuvok Image:Evil_paris.jpg|Paris Image:Evil_kim.jpg|Kim Image:Doctor_android.jpg|The Doctor (Android) File:Evil borg seven.jpg|Seven of Nine Image:Evil_neelix.jpg|Neelix Category:Lists Category:Holograms